Strider Hiryu
Summary As an active Strider agent, all personal data such as real name, age, nationality, career and any other background information are top secret, although official speculation states that he's an Asian male somewhere around 20 years of age (19 in the manga). The youngest Strider ever to reach Special A-Class in the organization's history, Hiryu completed the Striders' hellish training program among the top ten percentile. He is a professional expert in sabotage and assassination, as well as a master spy. Strenghts and Data Rank: High Rank 4 Name: Strider Hiryu (ストライダー飛竜) Origin: Strider Gender: Male Age: 2,021 years Classification: Human Abilities and Hax':' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Master, Ninjitsu, Sixth Sense, Plasma Energy Manipulation (this allows him to generate an electromagnetic field capable of repelling enemy bullets and enhance his Cypher with Fire or Ice with Absolute Zero properties), Can spawn intangible duplicates of himself, Time Manipulation (Slowing Time) Destructive''' Potency:' '''Multi-City Block level' (Crushed the Gravity Core, which was able to do this level of power.) Battle Velocity: Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge shadowtag bullets which are made to hit small supersonic+ targets as well as machine generated electricity arcs) Travel Velocity: High Hypersonic+ travel speed (Flew from the "Third Moon" to Planet Earth in mere minutes) Up'l'ifting Strength: At mininum, Superhuman Crash Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block level '''(Aproximated) '''Stamina: Can fight with entire armies on his own. Scope: Extended Melee / Multiple Kilometers with Charged Cypher Standard Setup: * Cypher: Hiryu's primary and preferred weapon. * Climb Sickle: A climbing tool which allows him to climb any geographical feature with ease. Although very rarely, Hiryu has used it as a weapon as well. * Glider: a flying hang-glider. Hiryu can seemingly summon it when needed to silently fly across the sky at high speed. * Options: A set of support robots that he can call in for assistance. ** Option A: A small, mushroom shaped bipedal robot which surrounds Hiryu and protects him from harm, while assisting with ring-shaped lasers. Hiryu can only keep up to two at a time. ** Option B: A tiger-shaped robot which lunges at enemies with its sharp claws. Hiryu can only summon it alone for a limited amount of time. ** Option C: A bird-shaped robot which swoops down from above to slice enemies with its sharp wings. Secondary equipment: * Kunai: Hiryu carries a set of Kunai he uses as throwing weapon. (Strider manga, 2014) * Bombs: As part of a Strider's equipment, Hiryu carries a number of miniature bombs he can place during battle and detonate remotely. (Strider manga) * Boots: Special boots which allows Hiryu to walk on water and across magnetic walls, as well as upgrade his Slide In. (Strider NES) * Plasma Capacitors: A set of small capacitors installed in Hiryu's boots, which allow him to release focused bursts of plasma for different purposes, such as enhancing his Slide Kick or to perform a Double Jump. (Strider 2014) * Gauntlet: A mechanical gauntlet worn in his right arm, which also works as a plasma capacitor. It charges up an amount of plasma to be later used in the Plasma Catapult, and uses a laser sight to guide the technique's path. It can also absorb plasma upgrades. (Strider 2014) * Option-D: A small Option used for communication with HQ and navigation, it can perform several tasks including mapping out surrounding areas, tracking power sources and discover weakness in structures and enemies. (Strider 2014) Techniques: Offensive Attacks * Boomerang throw: Using a special function of the Cypher, Hiryu can throw it away and it will return to him. He's usually seen using it to distract an enemy or for sneak attacks. (Strider manga) * Cypher Power-Up: The range of the Cypher's plasma blade is extended for a short period of time. (Strider, original and 2'') * '''Charged Cypher': Similar to the above, Hiryu can charge up plasma in the Cypher to perform a stronger slash with extended reach. (Strider 2014) * Plasma Arrow: Charging up plasma energy in the Cypher, Hiryu can release it in the form of a projectile attack. (Strider NES) * Boost: Upon activation, each swing of the Cypher releases plasma waves which home-in on nearby enemies and slices them apart. (Strider 2) Cypher Forms * Reflect Cypher: Hiryu infuses a coating of concentrated plasma energy in the Cypher's blade, which generates an electromagnetic field capable of repeling enemy bullets. When used with the Kunai, it allows them to bounce off surfaces, and when used with the Catapult, the plasma trail can reflect any shot coming in its path. (Strider 2014) * Explosive Cypher: Known as the Burst Cypher in Japanese. Infusing the Cypher with the heat emitted from plasma energy, its edge is wreathed in flames. The Cypher's power increases and its attacks can set enemies on fire. When used with the Kunai, they become timed bombs that stick to any surface and enemy and produce a fiery explosion; and when used with the Catapult, the plasma trail can damage and set enemies on fire. (Strider 2014) * Ultra-Cold Cypher: Hiryu generates cryogenic plasma energy by clearing his mind, wrapping his Cypher with a frozen edge that reaches absolute zero and freezes anything who enters in contact with. When used with the Kunai and Catapult, both abilities gain the same freezing power. (Strider 2014) * Magnetic Cypher: Hiryu is able to generate magnetic force by focusing the plasma energy produced by his body, enabling him to shoot plasma waves that fly back to his Cypher much like a boomerang. When used with the Kunai, they will home-in on any nearby enemy; while when used with the Catapult, the plasma trail will stun any enemy in its path and attract any bullets shot toward them. (Strider 2014) Brainpower: Very skilled and knowledgeable in strategy and combat. Flaws: None notable Gallery Hiryu_famicom_1.png|Hiryu in the Famicom Hiryu_manga_1.png|Manga Namco_X_Capcom_-_Strider_Hiryu.jpg|Namco vs Capcom NewStrider_Hiryu_artwork.png|Strider (2014) Strider2_hiryu_art.jpg|Strider 2 Strider_(1).jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2 Strider_Hiryu.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Match-Ups Victories: Losses: Inconclusive: Credits Please read the Credits Section for Information used to make this page. Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Videogame characters Category:Sword Users